From The Outside
by HollyNinetales
Summary: A collection of semi-connected poems and oneshots.
1. Hoodie

He'd probably think she was psychotic if he knew what she still had in her closet.

She only wore in when she was feeling down, a little bit lonely. Slips it over her shoulders, makes her feel a little bit closer to him.

Black in color. A red and white fan decorated the back. The zipper is broken, and there are cigarette burns. The strings are frayer from where she's been chewing on them. Even though it's been a few months, the faint smell of his cologne is still there.

She can't keep his love, she can't keep his kiss. She gave him everything she's got, and all she has is his hoodie. Something she'll never get over.

When he wore it, she use to stand in front of him and put her hands in the pockets. He'd kiss her on the forehead.

She still wears his hoodie, even though it hurts.


	2. My Type

He doesn't have to say it, she knows he isn't staying over. She won't even mention the fact that he's never sober. She never knows which side of him she'll get at night. The closer they get, the less she thinks she knows him.

But he's just her type.

The kind that only calls late at night. He can't decide if he'll be his or hers. She hates to say it, but he's just her type.

She's only fooling herself, because she knows she'll never change him. He's always told her the truth, so she can't even really blame him.

She knows he's not the _one_ , but he's all she _wants_.

People say she'll get hurt again, but she doesn't know what they're so afraid of.

He's just her type.


	3. Tattoo

Hear her, know her.

He's like a tattoo and her arms seek permanent ink.

She needs him inside her bed like she needs a bullet to her head.

He's like a tattoo, a perfect shade of blue. A perfect shade of him, a permanent tattoo.

Legs are numb, tongue swelled up. She heard it cuts, she hates his guts.

Everyday since then he's been scared, but she wouldn't have it any other way. So unprepared, and she didn't get the chance to say.

Her heart, his home.

Her life, he's gone.

His room, her legs.

His tongue, her face.

He's like a tattoo, a perfect shade of blue.

She traced her finger up his arm, writes her name next to the scars. All alone in the dark, she will always fall.

Her arms seek permanent ink.

But he fades just like a tattoo.


	4. Man On The Moon

Dark mascara drips down her face, only fools could ever feel this way. Sends her message into the sky, wonders if it'll float his way.

She can't compete with the stars in the sky. She's invisible. She opens the window to clear her mind, but it's difficult. So difficult.

Patience, she waits for the night. She's been right here dreaming of him, waiting for him.

Last night she was in his arms, but one small step and he was gone.

Now there's meaning in the saddest songs, and all she does is cry and sing along.

Drinking alone in her party dress, would he come back if she looked her best?

Put on a smile and give it a rest.

"Come on Forehead!"

Patience.


	5. Somebody Else

He heard she found somebody else, and at first he thought it was a lie.

He doesn't want her body, but he hates to think about her with somebody else. His love was always cold, but she's intertwining her soul with somebody else.

That party dress.

He's looking through her while she's looking for somebody else, and then leaving with somebody else.

No, He doesn't want her body, but he's picturing her body with somebody else. No, he doesn't want her body.

This isn't the last time he'll see her face.

She said she'd find someone to take his place.

He just doesn't believe that she'd have it in her.

She started to believe in anything he'd say, but she's reminded that she should be getting over it.

He doesn't want her body.

He hates to think about her body with somebody else.

Get someone she loves?

Get someone she needs?

Fuck that.

He can't give her his soul.

He doesn't want her body.

But, he's picturing her with somebody else.


	6. Dreams

Now here he goes again, he says he wants him freedom. Well, who is she to keep him down? It's only right that he should play the way he feels it.

Listen carefully to the sound of his loneliness.

Like a heartbeat, it drives him mad. In the stillness of remembering what he had, and what he lost.

The thunder only happens when it's raining, players will only love you when they're playing. They say women, they will come and they will go. The rain washes him clean.

Now here she goes again, he sees her like a crystal vision. But he keeps his visions to himself. He wants to wrap his dreams around her, dreams of loneliness. Like a heartbeat, it drives him mad. In the stillness of remembering what he had, and what he lost.

What he had..

And what he lost.


	7. Still Here

Reflecting through memories, she's losing her grip in the grey. Her senses are numbing, she feels him slipping away. She fights to hold on, clings to just one more day. But love turns to ash, like all that she wishes she could say.

She'd die to be where he is.

She tried to be where he is.

Every night she dreams he's still here. Like a ghost by her side, so perfectly clear. When she awakes, he disappears, back to the shadows. All she holds dear, she dreams he's still here.

He's like a hidden companion, a phantom in her heart. Wishing he'd make her a promise that time won't erase them, that they were not lost from the start.

She'd die to be where he is.

She tried to be where he is.

She dreams he's still here, ever slightly out of reach. She dream he's still here, but her dreams break so easily. She tried to protect him, she can't let him fade.

She feels him slipping.

She feels him slipping away.

She dreams he's still here, every night she dreams.

He's here every night.

Ever slightly out of reach.


	8. Just For Us

Someone wants to take her home, but she doesn't let them. Even when she's on her own, everyone's watching. They don't run her life, they don't understand what's good for her. He knows she's not scared, that everyone's watching.

It was just for them.

Someone wants to run their mouth, she just lets them. Even though she's not alone, he's still next to her. They don't run her life, they don't understand what's good for her. She doesn't feel that bad, if anyone's asking.

It was just for them.

When he sees her out, he catches her eye. He wants to look away, he doesn't want to lie. Even though he couldn't explain even if he tried.

It was just for them.


	9. Stay

Waiting for the time to pass her by, hope the winds of change will change his mind. She could give a thousands reasons why, but she knows him and she knows what he's got.

They want to make it on their own, but they don't have to grow up. She says, "We can stay forever young." Living on her sofa, drinking rum and cola. She could give a million reasons why, but he's going and she knows why.

All he has to do is stay a minute, just take his time. But the clock is ticking and all he has to do is stay. His hands in hers, but the clock is ticking.

All he has to do is stay.

She won't admit what she already knew, but she's never been the best at letting go. She doesn't want to spend the night alone.

She needs him.

She needs to make it on her own, but she doesn't want to grow up.

She wants to stay forever young, underneath the rising sun.

But he's going and she knows that.

All he has to do is stay a minute, just take his time. The clock is ticking, all he has to do is wait a second. His hands in hers.

The clock is ticking.

All he has to do,

All he has to do is stay.


	10. Young & Dumb

He knows she's still thinking of him, just like he knows she should. He can't give her everything, she knows he wishes he could.

He's so high at the moment, so caught up in this.

But they're just young and dumb.

They don't have much in common, they argue all the time. She always says he's wrong, but he's pretty sure he's right.

What's fun about commitment?

When they have their whole life to live.

They're still young and dumb.

Run into sin and do it all in the name of fun. He's so high up, so caught up in this.

Still young and dumb.


	11. So It Goes

She can see him in the dark, all eyes on him. Her magician.

All eyes on them.

He makes everyone disappear and cuts her into pieces. Gold cage, hostage to her feelings. Her back against the wall, tripping when he's gone.

Because they break down a little, when he gets her alone. It's so simple. She knows what he knows, they can feel it.

And their pieces fall right into place. They get caught up in the moments, lipstick on his face.

So it goes…

She's his to keep, and she's his to lose. He knows she's not a bad girl, but she'd do bad things with him.

So it goes...

Met him in a bar. All eyes on her, his illusionist.

All eyes on them.

She makes all his grey days clear and she wears him like a necklace. She's so chill, but he makes her jealous. She's got his heart skipping when she's gone.

Because they break down a little, when he gets her alone. It's so simple. She knows what he knows, they can feel it.

She came there dressed in black, scratches down his back now.

So it goes...

He did a number on her, but who's counting?

She did a number on him, but who's counting?

He knows she's not a bad girl, but she'd do bad things with him.

"You're annoying."

So it goes...


	12. Overdue

It's been a year of bad hair days, and late calls from the hospital. She's spilled a lot of coffee cups, and spent a lot of time crying. She's watched too much TV and it just makes her sad. She wishes she didn't want the things that she doesn't have.

She's so overdue for a little bit too good to be true, for a ticket to a life with a better view. She's so tired of waiting for the winds to change and catch her breath, for a love that rewinds over him. Something that takes and makes a heart like hers brand new.

She's so overdue for someone like him.

She put the same old band-aids on the same stupid scars. Couldn't get to nowhere fast enough because she doesn't know where to start.

She's gone a little bit crazy thinking a little bit too much, now she's overthinking because he's finally showed up.

She's so overdue.

Could he be the answered prayer? That makes her whole world stop and stare. He's standing by, but what could his love do?

She's so overdue for a ticket to a life with a better view.

She's so overdue for someone like him.

* * *

Author Note:

I'm sure by now you've noticed this isn't a conventional story. I wanted each chapter to be open ended, I want each individual reader to decide for them self what is going on in the story. Yes it's a little bit confusing, but I'm really enjoying where this story is heading. Thank you all for reading. :)


	13. Lie With Me

She's felt this coming for a month or two, he doesn't look at her like he used to do. Still, when he leaves it's going to be too soon.

Give her a minute, while they're still in it.

She says, "Lie with me, hold me like you mean it. Kiss me like you're loving only me tonight."

She wants him to go a little slower, one last time. It's not the truth that'll set her free.

"Lie with me."

She puts his favorite record on, does what she needs to feel it all night long. She wants him to make her believe he isn't really gone.

She wants to make their last time their best time.

She says, "Lie with me, hold me like you mean it. Kiss me like you're loving only me tonight."

She wants him to love her like he means it.

He owes her that much now. He can't leave her with nothing.

She says, "Don't leave me here with nothing, give me something. Sasuke what's the rush now?"

"Lie with me."


	14. Wild Heart

She used to be the girl who set the world on fire. They doused her soul in water, but the flames raged higher. Used to act so tough like she could walk on a wire, and they called her the devil's daughter, such a pretty liar.

She was burning like the summer, crazy like a fox. She hit harder than a drummer, like a wave on the rocks. He could play her like the lotto, like she was playing a part. There's isn't anyone who could tame her and her wild heart.

She takes him back, to those barefoot summer nights. She takes him back, running through those treetops in the sunlight. He remembers when she said, "don't let go, until we die." She takes him back, to the fire in her eyes. He knows it hasn't gone too far.

She takes him back, to her and her wild heart.

She used to be the girl that could light up a room, and with the flip of a switch he bets she still does. She would leave a trail of danger wherever she went, and no matter where it lead he would follow.

She was beautiful in blue jeans, holes in the knees. She was smoking like a cigarette, he couldn't breath. She could rock around the ballroom, dance on the bar. Because nobody could tame her and her wild heart.

Take him back, to those barefoot summer nights.

Take him back, running through those treetops in the sunlight.

She used to be the girl that set the world on fire.

They doused her soul in water, but the flames raged higher.

She'll always be the one to keep him crazy inside.

She's got a wild heart and he won't let it die.


	15. Sober

They fall for each other at the wrong time. Only for a moment, but she doesn't mind. She doesn't know where to draw the line. And they'll play the same game every night.

She's up in the clouds, he knows how to make her want him. When they come down, she knows it's over.

He doesn't know how to love her when he's sober. When the bottle's done he pulls her closer. He's saying all the things that he's supposed to, but he doesn't know how to love her when he's sober.

Why is it so different when they wake up?

Same lips, same kiss, but not the same touch. Doesn't he know what he's doing is just enough, but not enough.

She knows what's next, and she wants it so much.

When the bottle's done he pulls her closer. He's saying all the things that he's supposed to. He doesn't know how to love her when he's sober.

He'd got a hold on her.

He's like a wasted dream.

She's gives him everything, but he doesn't know how to love her when he's sober.


	16. Think of Me

When he can hear, but he just doesn't listen. When he's looking, but he just doesn't see. When he's thinking there's no rhyme or reason. She hopes he's thinking of her.

When he's getting to the end of a hard day and he's thinking it's a long way home. When he's thinking that he's just plain crazy because he's on his own. She hopes he's thinking of her.

She will find him, she promises. She will make him believe that she's in this crazy love for the long haul.

She hopes he's thinking of her.

When he's laying on a soft pillow and all he wants to do is fall asleep. When he's gazing out the window, looking at the stars. She hopes he's thinking of her.

When he's walking down an empty pathway, and he's surrounded by the sky and sea. When he's seeing such a thing of beauty. Does he think of her?

She's in this crazy love thing for the long haul, and she hopes he's thinking of her.

Because she's making him a promise he knows she'll keep.

She'll be home soon and she hopes he's thinking of her.

* * *

I think this is my favorite chapter so far. :)


	17. Take Me Home Tonight

He feels a hunger. It's a hunger that tries to keep a man awake at night. Is she the answer? He shouldn't wonder, when he knows she'll wet his appetite.

With all the power she's releasing, it isn't safe to walk the city streets alone.

Anticipation running through him. She can feel him breathing. She can feel his heart beat faster.

She says, "Take me home tonight."

She doesn't want to let him go until they can see the morning light.

She just wants him to take her home.

She gets nervous in all this darkness. He gets nightmares, hates to sleep alone. She needs some company. A guardian angel to keep her warm when the cold winds blow.

She can feel him breathe.

She can feel his heart beat faster,

He feels a hunger.

He won't let her go until they can see the morning light.


	18. Memory

It's midnight, not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory?

She is smiling alone in the lamplight. The withered leaves collect at her feet and the wing begins to moan.

She's reminded of a memory, all alone in the moonlight.

She can dream of the old days. When life was beautiful then. She remembers the time when she knew what happiness was.

She let's the memory live again.

Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning. Someone mutters and the street lamp sputters.

Soon it will be morning.

She must wait for the sunrise. She must think of a new life and she mustn't give in.

When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too.

A new day will begin.

Burnt out ends of smoky days, like the stale cold smell of the morning.

Thet street lamp dies.

Another night is over, another day is dawning.

She says, "Touch me."

Is it easy to leave her? All alone with the memory of his days in the sun?

She says, "If you'll touch me, you'll understand what happiness."

Look,

A new day has begun.


	19. Red Wine White Couch

Her hands are shaking, her heart is racing. She doesn't know what she's thinking, she's freaking out.

Loving him is like drinking red wine on a white couch.

Like shaving your legs with all the lights out.

Well he's making her so nervous, he's perfect.

She's the smart girl, but she doesn't even know how he's got her walking on a tightrope in stilettos. 

Loving him is like counting all her money while the wind blows.

He's making her so nervous, is it worth it?

She's gotta be careful loving him now because he's like drinking red wine on a white couch. 

Her heart doesn't understand it. He could do permanent damage.

And she could end up standing in a white dress, in a mess.

All in a panic, screaming, "Damn it!"

Drinking red wine on a white couch.

Shaving with the lights outs. 

Walking a tightrope in stilettos.

Counting all her money while the wind blows.

She's gotta be careful now. 

He's making her so nervous.

Is he worth it?


	20. So He Goes

He's home all alone, and there's a buzz on his phone.

Naruto says Sakura's out at the bar with Ino, so he goes.

He shows up, looks around and he doesn't see her face.

Ino said she probably went back to her place, so he goes.

Then he knocks on her door, but she won't let him in.

She ain't ready to do this again.

He goes all kinds of crazy just thinking that she might be gone.

He goes out of his mind at the thought that she finally moved on

She tell him it's over, this time she means it.

She doesn't love him, but he doesn't believe it.

The beach where they stayed is a five hour drive.

He knows that he won't be sleeping tonight, so he goes.

The ocean's just water, the beach is just sand.

None of it matters, because she isn't there holding his hand, so he goes.

So he goes all kinds of crazy just thinking that she might be gone.

She tell him it's over and that she doesn't love him, but he don't believe it.

So he goes all out and tries to fix everything that he did wrong.

He's home all alone.

There's a buzz on his phone.

It's her and she asks if he wants to come over.


	21. Getaway Car

Nothing good starts in a getaway car.

It was the best of times, the worst of crimes. She struck a match, and blew his mind. She didn't mean it, and he didn't see it. The ties were black and the lies were white. Dancing away in shades of gray and candlelight.

She wanted to leave him.

She needed a reason.

But x-marks the spot where they fell apart.

He poisoned the well, and she was lying to herself. She knew it from the first old fashioned they were cursed.

They never had a shotgun shot in the dark.

He was driving the getaway car. They were flying, but they'd never get far. They don't pretend it's such a mystery. She says, "Think about the place where you first met me!"

Now they're riding in a getaway car. There were sirens in the beat of his heart.

He should've known she'd be the first to leave.

He thinks about the place where he first met her.

In a getaway car, they never got far.

No, nothing good starts in a getaway car.

It was a great escape, the prison break. The light of freedom on her face.

He wasn't thinking.

And she was just drinking.

Naruto was running after them and she was screaming, "Go go go!"

The three of them, it's like a sideshow. And a circus ain't a love story.

And now they're both sorry.

They're both sorry..

No, nothing good starts in a getaway car.

They thought they were jet setting like Bonnie and Clyde, until she switched to the other side.

It's no surprise, she turned him in. Cause those traitors never win.

Now she's driving the getaway car.

She left him in the motel car, she put the money in a bag and stole the keys.

That was the last time he'd ever see her.

Now she's riding in a getaway car.

Now she's crying in a getaway car.

Now she's dying in a getaway car.

She said, "Goodbye," in a getaway car.

It was the best of times, the worst of crimes. She struck a match, and blew his mind. She didn't mean it.

And he didn't see it.


	22. Hard Boy

Sometimes she thinks she wants a bad boy.  
But she wakes up like, woop, not a good choice.  
She should've taken her mom's advice.  
He says one girlfriend left him with a heartsore.  
Look at him, suddenly he's so hardcore  
Oh, does that make him feel big inside?

Got a heart tattoo on his chest,  
But there's nothing inside  
But I told him  
Too cool for love typically ain't her type

'Cause he thinks he's such a hard boy,  
And that's just the things she's into lately.  
Sne knows she won't feel this way come tomorrow.  
So let's see how hard, how hard he actually is  
When she leaves.

Got a heart tattoo his your chest,  
But there's nothing inside.  
But she told him,  
Too cool for love typically ain't her type.  
'Cause he thinks he's such a hard boy, baby.  
And that's just the things she's into lately.  
She knows she won't feel this way come tomorrow,  
So let's see just how hard he actually is,  
When she leaves.


	23. Sixteen

div class="M1CzJc PZPZlf MtKf9c kno-fb-ctx" style="margin-top: 12px; color: #222222; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" data-lyricid="Lyricfind002-1527487"  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;"Does he remember when she moved out?br /Her mom said, "I love you, but it's a small house"br /So she changed up, and saved /Gave up her /They were dangerous, couldn't tame /What's missing now?/div  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;"Timebr /Suddenly, they've got no /They're so busy doing life,br /That she misses his eyes on hers./div  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;"If he'd just focus on /Like they were sixteen,br /And planning they're /Can she wear his t-shirt,br /And sleep on /While she dreams of all the good times?br /When they were sixteen./div  
div style="line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;"Does he remember the teacher saying,br /"You're too young, too stupid, don't lose your head"br /But years gone and they held on with the best intent./div  
/div  
div class="M1CzJc PZPZlf kno-fb-ctx" style="color: #222222; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"  
div class="xpdxpnd" style="overflow: hidden; transition: max-height 0.3s ease 0s; max-height: 128px; line-height: 1.24; margin-bottom: 12px;" data-mh="128" data-mhc="1"Take the love that they found,br /And give it back to /Sometimes these things don't work out,br /Sometimes there'll be no one /They said we'd never even make it this far,br /But here we /And they're still counting stars,br /Like they were sixteen./div  
/div 


End file.
